1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image adjustment method, and more particularly, to an image adjustment method capable to effectively apply the gray level range.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art of the image adjustment method technique, the technique of image adjustment method according to the characteristics of color and/or brightness of the display image is proposed, i.e., the method of histogram equalization. The histogram equalization method can be described as the following mathematic equation (1):
                              F          ⁡                      (            k            )                          =                                                            ∑                                  x                  =                  1                                k                            ⁢                                                          ⁢                              hist                ⁡                                  (                  x                  )                                                                                    ∑                                  x                  =                  1                                K                            ⁢                                                          ⁢                              hist                ⁡                                  (                  x                  )                                                              ×          255                                    (        1        )            
Herein F(k) is the gray level of the pixel whose gray level is equal to k after adjusted, K is the maximum gray level, hist(x) is the number of pixels whose gray level is equal to x. It can be noted from the above mathematic equation (1) that, division has to be used in the prior art of the image adjustment method so as to obtain the gray level of the pixels after adjusted. That means, in the prior art, a complicated calculation and an expensive cost of hardware circuit is required to accomplish the image adjustment method.